


Honeyed Fiascoes

by pikachugrudge



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chaos, Crack, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachugrudge/pseuds/pikachugrudge
Summary: Seungmin and Felix should be banned from the kitchen.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 12





	Honeyed Fiascoes

**Author's Note:**

> Please ban Seunglix from the kitchen

Finally. Seungmin was alone in the kitchen to focus on only cooking and only that. 

He had in his headphones as per usual, bopping his head to the song and shuffling his feet. "This?" The batter was so droopy, gosh he had done it again. 

Seungmin sighed exasperated standing on his tippy toes to look for any ingredients to save his fail of a batter. Just something to bring the fluff back to life. 

What was that? 

Seungmin saw a faint shadow cascading onto the cabinets, and quickly turned his head over his shoulders. Felix was asleep wasn't he? What else could that be? He was just seeing things he sighed again pouring more flour into the bowl? 

"Puppy." "FUCK!?" Seungmin screamed out immediately, dropping the whisk, which patterned batter onto the tiles. 

"Felix!" He clutched his chest literally catching the heart that jumped up his throat. He wasn't one to be so vocal, but he was scared okay? Damn

"Baby please, I almost had a heart attack." Felix rubbed his tired eyes looking down at his slippers saddened by his boyfriends fright. Seungmin smiled widely, back to his usual self holding Felix's hand against his own. 

"Why are you making pancakes without me?" He whined his doe eyes pressed onto Seungmins dreamy ones. "Do you remember the pancake vlive?" 

Felix blushed looking away, "Oh and the time we made smoothies?" Felix kissed Seungmins cheeks, rolling his eyes back playfully. "Yeah, yeah. But the thing is I always mess up with you. I'm a practical chef!"

"Whatever you say sunshine." Seungmin concentrated his hardest, placing the butter onto the pan as Felix back hugged him. "Minnie that's a lot!" Seungmin nodded laughing slightly, "Then help me-" 

Felix yelled out when they even managed to spill some batter too. "We really are a horrible duo when it comes to the kitchen." Seungmin looked down at their literal burned to ash pancakes putting a finger on his chin. 

"It looks great!" Felix smiled widely pulling Seungmin into his lap as he ate one of their saved distorted creations. 

"Nom nom." Felix said making baby noises as he brought the fork to Seungmins mouth, "I'm not a baby." He growled turning his head away from the fork of pancakes. 

"Nom nom!!" Felix was the baby even if he was in his lap, just look at him. Seungmin took a bite just to make his boyfriend cease with the baby noises. 

"Good puppy!" Felix jokingly repeated hugging him closer. "Never again."

Seungmin stuck out his tongue his nose crinkled. "What is it Minnie?" "It's burnt Lix."

**Author's Note:**

> lol they should have adult supervision


End file.
